The Red Eyed Girl
by dream18writer
Summary: It is another year of the hunter exam, but in this exam an unexpected person came. I girl was a pair of red eyes. What is her story? What happens when she meets Kurapika? How and when will her problems end? (I have no clue how this will turn out but I hope you like it.) (please review) (Sorry if it is not very good right now.)
1. Chapter 1

It is the beginning of the new hunter exam and all the participants were all gathered at a forested area. In this crowd there was one person who stood out. It was not because of her small body or her oddly pale white skin, but it was the aura she gave. It was not menacing even thought her shady appearance should make her seem menacing. She had long coal black hair and she also had on a dark pair of sunglasses. She dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt and she seemed usually calm. She also had a small sized sword on her waist.

In this exam Tonpa made his appearance again. "Hey, you're a newbie? Right?"

The girl looked at him. She stared at him for a few minutes then just turned away and ignored him. "Hey, come on now. Why don't I…" before he could say one more word the girl just walked away not listening to another word he said. This caused Tonpa to get agitated but still he just walked away and vowed he would crush her just like he always did.

In the first challenge all the participants had to play a game of who is the real examiner. At first all the participants were confused but then about 20 other people come out of the forest and then one at a time they explained what the people had to do.

In the explanation they told all the participants to find the really examiner. They were not allowed to kill anyone and they only had one guess. If they were wrong they were out. They also had till the end of the day. If they didn't find them on time then they are also out. To make matters worse the participants had to find the examiner because the people ran off.

All the participant now knew what they had to do but none of them were thrilled that they had to chase a person and have a chance of being wrong. The girl however was one of the first people to start following the people. Tonpa ran after her. Not because he knows who the examiner it but because he wanted to crush the girl quickly.

It has been many hours and still the girl could not find the examiner. She did run into some of the other people that ran off but she did not go up to them and announce they were the examiner. Tonpa was getting really agitated following her all over the place and eventually he just ran up to her in a violent attack. She quickly turned around and stopped him in his tracks.

"I swear I will crush you." Tonpa declared. The girl just showed a sign of having some trouble. "You're not very strong are you?" Tonpa asked making the girl mad. "Why are you in this exam?" Tonpa backed away. "Trying to crush you is a waste of time. I know you will loss this round."

The girl got really mad and yelled, "I will become a hunter!" This startled Tonpa.

"No you won't. You are too weak and stupid." He shrugged and turned away. "I have been watching. You have let many people go. For all you know, you could have let the examiner escape." Tonpa hoped this would cause the girl to back out or at least think about it. But he was wrong.

"That is because they were not the examiner." She stated with confidence.

"And how do you know that?" Tonpa asked.

"Many reasons. One they were too easy to find. I would expect the examiner to be really hard to find. For all I know he might be hiding instead of running. Two, some of those guys where to slow. I wouldn't be surprised to think they were not hunters or at the very least were told to pretend to be weak. And lastly I just fell like they were not him." Tonpa was amazed by her explanation but something caught his attention.

"'you feel like they were not him?' What do you mean by that?" Tonpa was genuinely curious.

"I can't explain it. They just didn't felt like they were him. I felt him at the beginning and I know who it is I just have to find him." She explained.

Tonpa was still surprised. He was also dumbfounded. How could a person trust their feeling this much? Even if she felt like they weren't him why didn't she have any doubts? This confused him but before he could ask her any more questions she ran off.

Tonpa tried to catch her but she was too fast. He was weak but she was very fast and agile. She shifted through the trees like they were nothing and she jumped to some branches over head. She was going all over the place but unlike before she seemed to be following something. Tonpa knew this and thought maybe she found the examiner but sometime after he started chasing her he got tired and gave up.

It was quite awhile before the girl finally found the person she was looking for. "You are the examiner." She declared.

She looked up and on a branch on one of the tallest trees stood a man that was very skinny and well dressed. He smiled at her and said, "Congratulations. You pass." The girl was very happy. "Now please go to the top of the mountain. Someone will be there to lead out to the next location."

"Thank you very much." The girl said bowing her head. She then raced to the top of the mountain but on her way there Tonpa came out again.

"Finally caught you." He gave an evil grin. "So you passed." He laughed then he started to yell, "Sorry but I cannot accept that!" He then did another full on attack and this time the girl yelled for help. She honestly felt like he would kill her.

She drew her sword and blocked the attack but her hands were giving away. "Please help!" She yelled again.

"No one will come and help you." Tonpa said charging at her again and this time it almost hit her, but she barely dodged it. When she dodged it her sunglasses fell off but she could hear the examiner calling out to Tonpa to stop what he was doing. She started franticly searching for her sunglasses while keeping her head down. After a few seconds she found them but before she could grab them Tonpa stomped on them causing them to break.

"NO!" The girl cried out. The examiner was almost there.

"What is the big deal they are just…" before he could finish the girl looked up and Tonpa saw she had red eyes. The examiner finally made it to the girl but he too was startled but the girls red eyes.

"Young miss. You have scarlet eyes?"

They girl paused and said, "I guess." She paused then introduced herself. "My name is Scarlet."


	2. Chapter 2

During the rest of the Exam Scarlet has proven to be a great hunter. She rarely fought anyone but she was able to get them tired, trapped, and even make them give up. Because of this she was able to make it through the final test but after she got her hunters license she was asked go and to meet with someone at the hunter association. She did not know who it was but she was told that it had something to do with her scarlet eyes. This scared her.

As she went to the location she became more and more nervous. "What is going to happen?" She asked herself. "Have I been found out? I hope I didn't."

All that time she wanted to run away but she just couldn't. She was fast but there was professional hunters everywhere and even if she tried she probably wouldn't make it out successfully. So she just went willingly and hoped everything would be ok. However she would leave the minute she was able to.

After a few hours they finally made it to the location. Scarlet was extremely nervous. She didn't know what to expect or who she would be speaking to, but before she could worry anymore they made it to the room and she was asked to go in. Reluctantly she went inside and to her surprise there was only one person in the room. They stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hey Scarlet. I'm Leorio." The tall man in a black suit and dark glasses said.

"N-n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-meet…" Before she could finish Leorio came in.

He walked up to her while saying. "No need to be nervous I just want to talk about your scarlet…" He reaching in and tried to remove Scarlet sunglass but she slapped his hand away and took many steps back. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see your eyes."

Scarlet violently shook her head no and said, "NO! NO! NO! I don't want to!" She seemed like she was about to cry.

"Alright I get it. You don't have to show me your eyes but tell me this. Are they really scarlet eyes?" Leorio asked with a serious expression.

Scarlet looked at him and nodded her head. "I guess they are."

Leorio was confused. "You're not sure."

Scarlet shook her head. This caused Leorio to be really confused. "How can you not be sure?" He asked.

Scarlet didn't answer. Instead she ignored him and went to sit down. Leorio didn't ask again because he had a feeling she would not answer no matter how much he asked and the last thing he wanted was to force her to speak. Once she sat down Leorio went over to another set to also have a set.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Leorio began to talk again. "Well I am not going to force you to answer but I must let you know there are more people on their way to talk to you." This caused Scarlet to jump.

She was having a hard time talking to this guy. There was no way she would be able to talk to more people plus she was scared of what kind of people they were. "W-w-why are they coming?" She finally manage to say.

"Well…" Leorio paused and said, "…to tell you the true one of them might really be interested in your eyes."

Scarlet suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. "I am sorry I need to leave."

"Hey! Wait a minute." Leorio yelled and ran after her.

When she made it to the door she opened it up and ran as fast as she could. Leorio didn't stand a chance against her speed. "What just happened?" He asked himself.

Scarlet was running around trying to find her way out while trying to avoid the other hunters. Finally she came across a three way hallway. She remember she come by a three way on her way to the room but couldn't remember which way she came. "Which way?" She said panicking. She then heard footsteps and just took a hall and ran.

After many minutes of running she began to think she took the wrong way. She slowed down and began to cry. "Where am I?" She cried to herself.

Then out of nowhere she heard a voice from behind her. "Are you ok?" I childish voice said. She turned around a saw two boys about her age or a bit younger. She was scared and stepped back but for some reason she did run away. She felt safe for some reason. "Are you alright?" the same boy asked.

"I am fine." She said. "Just a little lost."

"That's it. No reason to cry about it that." The white haired boy said. This caused Scarlet to shed a few more tears.

"It's fine. We will help you." The black eyed boy said trying to cheer her up.

Scarlet quickly calmed down. She was relieved but was a little surprised at herself. Never has she felt so calm around a stranger. She felt that the boy was a very good person. One who you can whole heartedly trust. The other boy however confused Scarlet. She didn't know whether to feel safe around him or completely scared but she just let that feeling go.

"So, where were you going? We are here to meet a friend." The black haired boy said.

"I was trying to leave but I got lost." Scarlet explained.

"Well, I am sure my friend can help. We will take you to him. Ok?" The black haired boy said smiling.

"OK." Scarlet said completely calm now.

"Great!" The boy said laughing. "By the way my name is Gon and this is my friend Killua."

"Nice to meet you my name is scarlet." She sad smiling back.

After that they began to walk back the way scarlet just came. As they walked Scarlet began to get nervous again. It seemed like they were going in the same direction she just came. She felt like she didn't need to doubt the two boys but she wasn't comfortable going in the direction they were going. Then finally they came to the exact place she tried to avoid.

The door opened and Leorio came out saying, "Scarlet please listen to me!"

This startled all three of them. Gon then asked, "Have you meet?"

Leorio looked at Gon and said, "Hey Gon, yeah we just meet but she just ran away."

Gon looked at Scarlet. "Why did you run away?"

Scarlet couldn't answer instead she asked Leorio, "Where these the friends you mentioned?"

"Yes. I don't know why you ran but these are my friends. I guess you could say we are here to help you." Leorio explained.

Scarlet dropped to her knees in relief. "Thank goodness." She looked at Leorio. "I am sorry for running. I thought your 'friend' would be someone else."

"Who exactly did you think it would be?" Leorio asked. Scarlet didn't answer. "Come on. Are you running away from someone?" Leorio asked. Scarlet at first did nothing but then she nodded her head. "Who?" Scarlet didn't answer this one.

At this point Leorio, Gon and Killua got really curious as well as concerned. Then out of curiosity Gon asked, "Can you tell us at least what happened to you? You seem hurt and we can help you."

Scarlet looked over at Gon and thought for quite awhile. After many minutes the three of them thought she wouldn't answer but then she said, "Alright. But only if it stays between use and you help me in my goal."

Leorio, Gon and Killua agreed. They went in the room and sat down but before Scarlet began to explain Leorio said, "One more thing and please don't run. There is one more person coming."

"Alright." Scarlet said calmly. She then took a deep breath and began to explain all that she has been through.


End file.
